fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Mukuro Ikusaba
Summary Mukuro Ikusaba is character who holds the title of "Ultimate Soldier" in Danganronpa. At a very young age, Mukuro has received military training from the mercenary group known as Fenrir. This makes her highly proficient in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat up to the point that even after fighting many battles, she was never wounded. She is also the older twin sister of Junko Enoshima and a fellow member of Ultimate Despair. She ends up dying however after Junko betrays her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Origin: Danganronpa Age: 19 in Trigger Happy Havoc Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient in various firearms and hand-to-hand combat, Conceptual Manipulation (Shukuchi allows its user to shorten the distance in front of them and ignore the concept of distance, such that 500 km would be like moving one step forward), Instinctive Reaction (Instinctively dodged an explosion before it even occurred), Time Manipulation (Her Battle Trance was stated to be capable of slowing down and freezing the perception of time in front of her eyes), Precognition (Can intercept blows from her blind spots as if she has eyes all around her body), Pseudo-Flight (Stated by the Narrator that she can ride explosions in mid air), Acupuncture (She is capable of utilizing needles as a weapon and can also use the needles for brainwashing), Blessed (Is given divine protection via the God of War Charm), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can purify and protect his own soul with the Fresh Bindings), Intangibility (Can warp through walls with Muramasa), Matter Manipulation (Via Raygun Zurion) Attack Potency: At least Town Level (Can fight on par against a hundred Monokumas while being shot at by mounted machine gun turrets with nothing but a sharpened pipe. Threw a sharpened pipe at a Monokuma, generating this much energy) Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''(Can keep up with Sakura, who can travel this fast using Shukuchi. Moved at around 2℅ the speed of light rather casually) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Overpowered a hundred Monokuma units while carrying Naegi who was fatally wounded) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town Level (Survived a chain of Monokumas exploding with only a few burns) Stamina: High (Fought Oogami for ten minutes straight with little exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended with a knife, and higher with firearms Standard Equipment: Knife, Junko Wig, Firearms, and various items from the MonoMono Machine: * God of War Charm: '''A charm devised by the protective deity of martial arts, the Great and Gracious Kashima. * '''Fresh Bindings: '''Strips of cotton cloth. They were once commonly used for underwear and bandages. They say when you wrap it around yourself, both body and soul become taut. * '''Muramasa: '''The strongest weapon ever made. It's great for dungeon diving and lets you warp through walls. '''Intelligence: Mukuro has survived many battles so she has a lot of combat experience Weaknesses: Mukuro is out of touch with her emotions and only knew how to follow her sister. This loyalty eventually caused her downfall as she believed her sister wouldn't betray her (which she did). This also made Mukuro socially awkward so if she gets emotional, she would lose her composure and get distracted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mukuro's "Battle Trance" If Mukuro is pushed to a certain limit, she would enter some sort of Trance, where time seems to slow and freeze for Mukuro. In this state, Mukuro's speed and reflexes increase to an astounding degree. Note: Mukuro is dead in the canon storyline of Danganronpa, so more of her stats come from the Spinoff Novels such as Danganronpa Zero and IF. Respect Threads https://apexutopia.deviantart.com/art/Mukuro-Ikusaba-soldiers-on-through-DEATH-BATTLE-664233999 https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/7zoe50/respect_mukuro_ikusaba_danganronpa/ Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Danganronpa Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Master Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 7